The Eldest
by Moonstarslight
Summary: She never imagined that he would be gone. That she would feel grief so soon. That he would be next to go. No, she never thought that her brother was going to die that fateful winter day. This is the tale of Jack's elder sister who said "Be careful." that day.
1. Prologe

If you think that I own the original plot, you're a bunch of idiots. Just saying. Anyway there is OC's in this. And Jack's original sister is called Lily. Never mind there is most likely going to be some problems with staying in character. But I did what I could. Hope you enjoy.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was just a cold winter day. Just like any other. Jack wanted to go out and play in the cold and Lily happened to persuade her to let their brother teach her to skate on ice. Jacklin just shook her head and told them to be careful.

"We will." Jack had told her.

Only half an hour later the door banged open, showing a crying Lily. Jacklin immediately went to her and asked what was wrong.

"Jack, ice, fell." she sobbed out.

The eldest of the Frostbite siblings did not waste a moment. She ran out to the lake by their house. Only to see a discarded pair of skates, a random crooked stick, and a large hole in the ice. She stared at the hole for a moment before running on to the ice, much to the disapproval of her younger sister.

"Lin!" Lily called, panicked.

But her sister ignored her. Making sure that the ice could hold her weight she laid down on the ice and pulled herself to the hole. Looking down into the murky deeps she could not see her only brother. Plunging her right hand into the water she tried to reach for him, to bring him to the surface.

Only to fail. Bowing her head she let her tears fall. Her brother. Her moronic, fun loving, annoying, idiotic, lovable brother was dead. And she couldn't do anything to help him. Reaching out with her soul she tried to find her brother's. Only to feel it did not react like he would do when they were little or when he was sick, and she would check on him from another room, or comfort him after a nightmare. It did not jump and embrace her's, no it remained still.

Asleep, that was all. He had not left the lake yet after all. But no doubt in her mind he was dead. Drowned by the lake he loved. Killed by her stupid need to be in the house during the winter months. If she been outside with them or even looked out the window once in awhile. She could have gotten there sooner. She could have saved him then. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes.

Lifting her arm until only her fingers brushed the water, she sent a message to Jack's soul.

'We will be waiting brother. For you to come home. I love you, my idiotic brother. Lily does too.'

Placing her arm on the ice she carefully turned herself back to the shore and pulled her cold and heavy body back to her sister.


	2. Jacklin's feelings

Lily was not the same sense that day. And if Jacklin was honest with herself neither was she. Jack was the family's light when their mother died do to illness. Their father had fallen into depression and only Jack could get him out of it. Even if it was for a short while. He played with Lily and got her to smile. Jacklin got him to help her with the chores in the house. And was cheered up by his way of trying to make each one fun.

It was only Jacklin who knew how much their mother's death affected the fun loving prankster. She held him in the night as he cried, and reached out with her soul to make him feel closer to someone in the house of ghosts.

Once he asked her if she could tell him if she could reach out to their mother with her soul and bring her back.

Jack was heartbroken when she could not reach their mother. She was long gone. And bringing her back was impossible. He did not talk to her for a few days after that. And did not let her comfort him physically and tried to push her away when she would comfort him spiritually. It was not until she finally broke down the first time sense their mother's death did he finally hugged her and tried to seek the comfort of her body heat and of the warm of her soul.

But now their father was down, so much that he was almost never home. Always working, trying to drown the pain of the loss of his only son soon after he finally started to get over the loss of his wife.

Lily cried and would not work on her lessons that Jacklin tried her hardest to get into the little girl's head. The youngest blamed herself for their brother's death. And would not listen to Jacklin when she told her that it was no one's fault. It just happened.

"The Lord had something for him to do. And he could not do it on mortal ground."

But Lily did not buy it.

Jacklin only bought her own words by her ability to feel and 'see' what was on the other side of the plane. She did not do it often for it was dangerous. With the Boogieman, the Devil, and all the other demons of the world. But she made an effort to befriend or at least know who was a good spirit.

She had met Father Christmas, and had her mouth examined by the Lady of Teeth. She had ran into the Boogieman plenty of times, most of those times she had slapped him for scaring her little brother and sister. She could handle her fear fine enough, the need to be there for her siblings helped her there.

But she not only that she felt the moon's and the sun's power. In the summer the sun was the strongest, and the winter was the moon's domain. Autumn and spring where conditional, it depended on the day. And the night of the day Jack had died she felt the Moon's power jump and pull toward a direction that made her wary of using her abilities for a long time.

Lily did not like her using her soul as a comfort tool with her anyway. In fact she would just cry more and beg her not to die as well. So Jacklin stopped feeling. She cut herself off from the other plan. And only let her drop her walls in church. Letting the Lord be the only entity to feel her soul in it damaged state. It helped her mourning a bit. But it was not the same as letting her soul out and play in the winds. Or embracing the warm folds of her brother's soul. Lily's soul was warm but it had the bitter edge of deep sorrow.

Maybe that was why Lily did not want to feel her soul. Jacklin had to fight night and day to keep her emotions in check for if she didn't she would be in worse shape than her sister. Her outlet for her pent up energy was gone. And Lily did not have problem as her. She still had friends who could get her outside to play. But Jacklin was trapped in the house. Only leaving for church and to get food and supplies. She was not permitted to play or laugh. Her mother told her that a woman of the house only played with the children if there was not another way to entertain them. Normally that would have been her and Jack tossed outside to play, or when they got older Jack and Lily. And when Jacklin became the woman of the house Jack was her outlet. She scolded him, talked to him, and joined in his games. Disobeying her mother's words, for this was _Jack._ Her playmate sense he was born. And now when ever she tried to join the children in play for an out, she failed. They did not accept her, she was a _grown up_. And she was not funny enough for them to be around.

They did not have the same ziel for stories as Jack did when they were younger. All the children seem to want was Jack's old games. Some of which she knew, for she did help him think of some of them after all. But she could not get herself to play them with the children. It hurt too much.

Soon enough she gave up and started staying in the house sewing. She fixed Lily's dresses, her father's clothes, her garments, and, out of habit, Jack's things. When she realized that she was mending his old pair of trousers she stopped, put them down, and walked to her room.

Once there she toke a deep breath and walked to the trunk at the end of her bed. Opening it she grab the blue cloth in it. She was going to use it for a new shirt for Jack but she did not have have time to work on it. But she needed something to do. Why not start it? He might never wear it. But it could be her outlet.

Taking the cloth with her, she felt her heart get heavy. Heavier than normal. But she walked with her head high. She would remain the same strong woman that only broke down once in her adult life. And even if she felt that her world was about to end any moment, she would not show the world her pain.

Yes, stubbornness was in the family. Lily has it, their mother had it in barrels, their father has a fair amount himself, and she had it by the number of water drops in the lake.

And Jackson had it by the snowflake in a blizzard.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

What now? Ideas please. And what do you think of Jacklin? And do you need a explanation of her powers?


	3. Another Death

They say that if you scowl to much it will stick onto your face. Jacklin could not but hope this was not true. For she was scowling a lot lately. She could not get this shirt to work with her. Sure she was not doing the normal pattern that was for a shirt, but adding a hood to a shirt was not this hard right?

She really had no clue why she had the idea to add a hood to a shirt. It just came to her. And she had made a few cloaks with a hood so she knew how to make one. It was just getting to work with her and this blasted shirt!

Sighing in frustration, she put down the project. She will work on it later.

Just then Lily ran into the room, crying her heart out. Nothing new for the eldest. Getting out of her chair she walked over to her sister and hugged her. Not expecting her words.

"Fa..ther...gone...Lin." Little Lily stuttered though the sobs.

Jacklin was floored. So soon she had lost both of her parents, and her brother. Who was next? Lily?!

Closing her eyes she just hugged her sister closer. They were going to have to find a way to get income, for their father was always the one who got the money to bring food to the table. But now they were going to work, something that a woman should not do. And Jacklin already pushed aside the thought of marriage. No respectful man would marry her, she was a freak after all. Despite that her family was honorable, and fertile.

But Lily, when she was old enough, she would be able to marry. For Jacklin would not let her fall to her level. Little Lily would be last link to normalcy in the family. If Jacklin's fears of her dieing next were false, that is.

Letting Lily go, Jacklin put on her blank mask and started cleaning the house for the dead body. And for their future guests.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

If you think that she rambles a bit here. Well, she's panicking! She is not over her brother's death yet, and the source of income is gone along with her father. And about suddenly a new chapter... It just came to me. I'll see if another comes. Maybe tomorrow.


	4. Anger

They said it was an accident. Jacklin did not question them on that. She did not want to know what happened but the end result. Silently hoping they were wrong. But when they brought his body to her door she felt her world shatter. Her emotions, already a tangled mess, almost came pouring out. Thankfully she kept herself composed and thanked them for bringing her the body. Seeing it was the very beginning of spring they were going to have to wait at least a few weeks until they could bury him.

The Governor came and gave his condolences and a small sum for the funeral.

Their father's friends came and told them that they would help anyway they could. Yet when Jacklin asked them to help her get a job, they looked away. Some of them laughed and said that she should find a well to do husband.

"Oh?! And who will marry me? Who would do it not out of pity? Would they take in my sister as well? Or will they leave her on the streets? Do tell, for I would _love_ to know." Sarcasm and annoyance dripped off her voice like a poison.

They did not answer. Instead they gave her weird looks, before leaving.

Not that it helped her temper. She was mad at almost everything. At her father for dieing. At the idiots who thought that she was crazy. At her sister for not being able to hold her emotions in check. At herself for being angry.

But the anger fell way the day Lily almost put in poisonous mushrooms in the soup by accident.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Jacklin snapped tossing the poisonous taunters away.

"No! I thought they were safe! They looked just like the ones on the shelf!" Lily snapped back.

"When they are dried they tend to look different than when fresh, idiot." A harsh glare was tossed at the little girl. Which was met with a slightly watery glare.

"Sorry, if I can't be perfect! That you did not come with me to gather the mushrooms because _you had to do something to do in town_, and not show me the right ones to gather!" With that Lily ran from the room and out the front door.

Jacklin stood there frozen. Her little sister's words ringing in her ears. Yes she asked her sister to get the mushrooms for dinner, and when Lily asked her to come along she did say she had to do something in town. And she did. She had to inform their uncle of his brother's death and when the funeral would be.

But apparently she should have informed her sister first of what to get. Jacklin make the same mistake when she was littler when Jack was alive. Almost got her brother killed, thankfully it did not do everlasting damage after they got the antidote. Just a stomachache for a few days.

Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair. She needs to apologize to Lily.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Okay... what is with me and short chapters? I tried to make it longer but it would not write. Maybe the others will get somewhere. Praying here. (Claps hands twice and holds them together with eyes closed.)

Care to tell me what you think? The next chapter is coming promise!


	5. Apoloigze

I'm here! And with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Stepping out of the house, Jacklin glanced over to the lake. Small bits of ice still floated on the surface, yet it was mostly thawed. Looking around the shore line of the lake, she tried to spot her little sister.

She was not in the more obvious spots, such as the well or the garden. And you could forget the outhouse, Lily never hid there. She checked the house just in case, yet she was not there. Nor was she at the grave of their mother. (Jacklin had doubted that she would be there. The Frostbite siblings did not have much love to give to their mother. Yet better safe than sorry.) So where could she be?

Crossing her arms, she thought of the other hiding placing around house.

The meadow and the forest. If she was not in one of those she was in town.

Turning on her heel, Jacklin stalked of to the little meadow to continue the search.

Once her feet reached the greening grass of the muddy meadow, she stopped. Seeing the grass was still short she could see if there was anyone hiding in it.

A quick glance showed, few deer, a little brown rabbit, a fox, and a strange man sized rabbit walking through the field.

Blinking at the man sized rabbit, Jacklin shook her head and turned to the forest. She could ponder the man-rabbit later, she had a sister to find and apologize to.

Her brisk walk was stopped by a sudden thought. Just where would she look in the forest? It was large and there had to be place where to search first.

Off the top of her head she could not think of anyplace where Lily would hide. Looking up at the canopy she tried to think like her sister. Where would there be a lot of flowers? Where could one hide and remain hidden?

Okay, thinking like Lily was not helping. They were not as close as Jack was to either one of them. But maybe thinking like Jack on the hunt could help.

Closing her eyes she let her thoughts wander over to her childhood.

******************************Flashback

_"Jack!_ What do you think you're doing?" hissed Jacklin, her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Trying to capture a fox! Now be quiet!" Jack whispered down to his sister from the rock he was on.

"You idiot! Get down and stop trying getting that stupid fox! You are going to get yourself killed!" Jacklin toke a deep breath, "Besides, Father placed a trap for that thing anyway."

Jack smiled. "I know but I want to trap it my way!"

Jacklin rolled her eyes. "And how are you going to do that?"

"By luring it in to the pen with string!"

"String?" Jacklin gave an 'are you serious' look to the eight year old.

Jack ignored the look, instead giving the twelve year old a beaming smile.

"Yup!"

*******************************Flash end

Opening her eyes, Jacklin shook her head. Maybe not like Jack on the hunt. Yet what would her brother suggest she do?

'_Where would __**you**__ go sis?'_

That's right, when Lily ran off when their mother died Jack asked her that. And Jacklin had the answer without thinking about it.

The Secret Grove.

That was where she ran to when upset. Maybe. Just maybe. Lily went there.

Turning to the east Jacklin felt her short chopped hair be pushed back by the wind. Blinking she walked toward the thicket of trees which had a patch of wild lilies and a small brush of thorns near it.

Stepping over the thorns and roots of trees, she smiled. It had been _years_ sense she was last here.

'Just how long has it been?' she thought looking up at the trees around her.

'Was it the day that Mother dragged me back to the house and gave me that lecture about being a woman?'

'Yeah, I think it was that day that I stopped coming here.'

Closing her eyes, she let her senses become overwhelmed by the forest around her. The smell of lilies and fresh earth was in the air. The sound of a small creek flowing and of the wind moving through the trees entered her ears. The breath of the wind against her skin made her arms prickle up in small bumps.

Opening her eyes to the colors of the trees and of the small flowers on the ground, Jacklin smiled sadly. She did not belong here. No matter what she wanted. She belonged to the hearth now.

The forest was for the children, the men, and the woodland animals. Not for women.

Taking a deep breath, she walked on. No need to delay this.

Stepping through a bush, Jacklin entered a clearing with a few large rocks and a small creek on the far side of the grove. On one of the rocks was a little girl with long brown hair. Her head on her knees.

Jacklin sighed. It was odd how much they were alike at times.

Keeping an eye on her footing, she quietly walked over to the little girl. As she reached the rock Jacklin gained a look of mischief. Stepping behind her little sister she grinned and quickly knelt and wrapped her arms around Lily.

"EEK!" Lily shrieked. Turning around she saw her older sister smirking at her. Just as she realized who she was looking at Lily turned around and pretended that she did not exist.

Jacklin ignored that fact. Instead placing her head on the child's. After a few moments she soke,

"I'm sorry, Lils. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Heh, I guess I should not hold back my emotions in that regard."

Lily did not look at her.

"I was sending a letter to our uncle. Telling of Father's death and to come funeral. I should have shown you what to get. I made the same mistake with Jack years ago."

Lily turned her head, obviously listening.

"We were just picking fruit and mushrooms for the fun of it. But we did not know that most of the 'shrooms we picked where poisonous. And when we were done, we were hungry. So we ate some of our harvest. I chowed down on the berries, while Jack had a fine time eating the mushrooms. As soon as we got home he as ready to toss it back up. Mother knew something was up, and after Father talked her into letting Jack see the doctor. (The woman was always picky about what to spend on us, never mind she thought that we just spoiled our supper with 'wild' food.) And we found out that he had food poisoning. By the mushrooms. I felt guilty for a long time even after the antidote was given and Jack said it was both our fault."

Jacklin sighed, looking up at the clouds. "I did not learn from mistakes for once."

Lily moved in her arms. Glancing down at her, Jacklin smiled. The little girl was smiling. Not much but she was smiling all the same.

"Lily." The girl looked up at her. "I apologize for my cruel behavior lately. I blame stress and mourning."

Lily giggled and nodded. Before curling up in her older sister's arms.

Jacklin smiled down at her, before it fell off and she looked up at the clouds.((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((

Okay.^_^; I think I blabbed to much here. Care to tell me if you agree or disagree?

Now, what happens next? I need to figure that out. It will take me a while, sorry.


	6. Shrooms

Alright heads up. I am having problems with the next couple of scenes and it caused me to cut this chapter. But it is being worked on. Sorry for the delay, but the blasted story is being stubborn. *sighs* Anyway, here you go.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

It was not long until they were gathering mushrooms together. Jacklin expressing the differences between the poisonous and the nonpoisonous. Though Lily did not see the subtle differences, she did notice the more oblivious ones. Which, for Jacklin, was good enough for now. She would learn sooner or later.

Jacklin just needed to get out and teach her. Which was proving to be more of a challenge than she thought it would.

"Lils, if I have to tell you that the ones with white dots on red are able to kill one more time, I might start pull out my hair." The short haired brunette sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The little girl blushed. "Sorry."

Jacklin shook her head.

"We should head back in. Night is falling."

Lily looked at her as though she grew a second head.

"Jack said that the best time to pick 'shrooms is when the sun is setting or rising."

The elder sister smiled.

"He was right. But we need food, and our soup is most likely dead now. And I don't know about you but it has been a long day and all I want to do is eat and sleep."

The younger smiled in return and picked up the nonpoisonous mushrooms that she harvested before fallowing her sister to the house.

城崎

The next three days came with ups and downs. Lily and Jacklin had their fights and make ups. Over the place of the funeral. Over the dinner on the table. Over the fact that Jacklin kept her emotions to herself too much.

They would storm off from the other and cool elsewhere, before talking over the fight and drawing an agreement. Often though, if the argument was over the fact that Jacklin was too cold to the world, it ended with an agreement not to bring it up for a while.

And they did not. They decently avoided that topic if they could. Once or twice Lily would lose her temper and yell at her sister about how harsh she was to everyone and everything. Often to gain a mere glance in her direction for her efforts.

The forth day, on which their uncle was to arrive, they just barely managed to get everything ready for his arrival.

Jacklin was trying to get the large amount of food needed ready, while Lily kept running to the woods for fuel that her sister needed.

"You know, Uncle Jun has an unhealthy apatite." Lily muttered as she helped her sister with cutting the veggies.

"Yes, but that is the way he is. It's God, family, law, food for him."

Lily huffed, "And it's was 'Work, food, and family' for Dad."

The older chuckled. "Yes, indeed it was."

A smirk crossed the younger's face. "Maybe we can get him to pay for some of the food costs."

A similar smirk crossed the older sister's face before becoming a barely there smile. "Unlikely. But we will see."

It toke them a few hours to get the miniature feast ready. But thankfully they were able to place the last plate on the table before their uncle arrived at their door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oh yeah, for those who can think of something that could happen latter please tell me. I have some ideas, mainly with the Sandman helping Lin in her state, but I would like to know some of yours.

Domo!


End file.
